


Awkward

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, First Time, Het, Kink Meme, M/M, Romance, Slash, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora, Riku, and Kairi take the next step in their relationship. They trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

They planned it out, sort of. Well, didn't plan it, as such. They never all sat down together and planned the parameters of having sex with each other. But they all three "just happened" to be free on the Friday night when Sora's parents would be out of town, and they all three "just happened" to need help with the science paper, never mind that it's something that they've all three been studying for over a month. But it's all just a coincidence, right? Kairi only wears her nice panties because she doesn't have any other clean ones (except for the ones that are all stacked up neatly in her underwear drawer). Sora only makes sure to wash _everywhere_ (including the backs of his ears, which he forgets half the time) because cleanliness is a virtue (and it isn't like anyone's mouth is going to be tasting him). Riku only brings the box of condoms because… well, no, Riku can't think of a legitimate excuse as to why he would actually walk around with a box of condoms, but he hides them deep inside of his gym bag, because he's pretty sure that nothing will happen tonight (except he isn't) and it would look bad, like he's pressuring them to have sex with him.

When Sora answers the door, Kairi smiles at him shyly. He smiles widely and leans forward to press a shy, awkward kiss to her mouth, because he's still getting used to this. They've kissed before, kissed deeper than this, but he still feels a little flutter in his heart when her lips press against his, a little piece of sunshine that flickers. When they break apart, they're both blushing and wearing big, goofy grins.

"So, um, has Riku gotten here yet?" Kairi asks, setting her bag down by the couch as Sora closes the door behind them and toes off her shoes. She notes that while he's barefoot, he's still wearing a nice pair of shorts (well, nicer than his usual strap covered ones), and his shirt is a clean blue button down. She self consciously smoothes the skirt of her sundress over her legs, then goes to sit on the couch.

"No, but he'll be here soon." Sora nervously sits next to her, his hand creeping forward until it's resting on top of hers, lightly. He blushes when he feels her fingers curl over his, glancing over at her out of the corner of his eyes. It's… strange. On the one hand, they're best friends, have been for ever and ever. They've still got that easy intimacy that comes from knowing a person for the majority of your life. But on the other hand, there's the new tension between them. It isn't a bad tension, oh no, but it makes things… well, tense.

Kairi jumps when the doorbell rings and goes to answer the door. "Hi, Riku," she says, and stands on tiptoe to kiss him on the mouth, her hands on his shoulders.

Sora gets up off of the couch and makes his way towards the two of them, blushing a bit. He's feeling tension with Riku as well, but it's a different kind of tension. If the stuff he feels with Kairi is like slowly dipping his foot into a warm bath, feeling the heat travel up his body, slowly and exquisitely, filling his whole body with tingles, then his tension with Riku is like balancing on a tightrope, except he isn't sure what will happen when he falls, only he's pretty sure it won't hurt. But the balance is exhilarating and dizzying. He feels the same flutter of sunshine in his heart when he looks at Riku, and when he looks at Riku kissing Kairi.

"Hi," Riku says awkwardly, and wraps one arm around Sora's shoulders. They're all a bit… awkward. The three of them love each other, in a way that can't be put into words or pictures, only that it's true and real and strong. Riku loves Sora and Kairi, Sora loves Riku and Kairi, Kairi loves Riku and Sora. Of course, they don't talk about it. That would make things awkward. But only recently has the idea of the three of them being… a couple? A trio? Well, it's the first time it's really come to mind. Kairi had raised the subject, somewhat timidly, two weeks ago, and the two boys had agreed to try it. Except they're not sure what they're trying.

"Hi," Sora says, and impulsively kisses Riku under his ear, which is all he can reach from this angle. Then he blushes and makes to shuffle away, but Riku is holding on to him, just tightly enough to make him have to work a bit, to be let go. "Um, sorry."

"No, it's okay," Riku says, and he leans forward and kisses Sora on the temple. It's a quick, dry kiss, and he's blushing as hard as Sora is.

Kairi smiles somewhat timidly. "Would you guys wanna have dinner maybe? I mean, before we start to work on the project." She's twisting her hands together, standing close enough to both of them to feel their body heat, almost like sun on her skin.

"Um, sure. I've got pasta, hold on." Sora lets go of Riku and makes his way towards the kitchen, his big feet loud on the tile. "I made it without sauce too."

The three of them occupy themselves with serving their food, the silence getting more and more awkward as they each eat. Kairi notes with some dismay that she put garlic on her pasta without thinking - garlic! She keeps eating anyway, because Sora and Riku have seen her when she's sweaty and disheveled, seen her bleeding and crying and laughing. So she won't kiss either of them. Or she'll duck into the bathroom and brush her teeth. Either works, right?

Sora makes a surprised noise when he drops a piece of pasta on his shirt, getting a smudge of red sauce. "Oh, fuck," Sora says without thinking. He usually isn't one for profanity, but it does slip out once and a while. It's loud in the quiet of the kitchen, where the three are sitting at the table and trying to hide how they are all simultaneously terrified and turned on.

Riku, Sora, and Kairi all look at each other, then burst out laughing. And just like that, the tension breaks. There's still that feeling of being on edge; their hands are shaking, and any time someone's leg brushes against someone else's leg, there's a mumbled apology and a spreading of warmth from the touched area, tingling warmth that leads to crossed legs and much blushing.

"Would you guys wanna… wanna watch a movie?" Sora asks, and his voice cracks.

"Shouldn't we be working on our project?" Kairi asks, fiddling with her napkin, then wiping her mouth.

"We can work on it tomorrow," Riku says, and he puts his shaking hands on his knees. They're all aware of what they're planning on doing, but… it would ruin the moment to say so, and he's vaguely worried that he's reading too into things, that all they'll end up doing is cuddling in a big pile, like they have before.

"Alright," Kairi says in an overly cheerful voice, and she stands up abruptly, bringing her dishes to the sink and setting them on the counter. Usually she's more conscientious about cleaning things up, but she can feel the fluttering in her belly and the dampness between her legs, and it makes her want to hurry up and do…, although she isn't entirely sure what it is she's hurrying up to, only that she is pretty sure she wants it.

Sora's room is neater than usual, but that isn't saying much. Sora nervously smoothes his hands over the fronts of his shorts. "You guys wanna watch… _The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe_?" He grabs a movie at random, more concerned with the fact that Riku and Kairi are sitting on the bed next to each other, their knees pressed together. He swallows audibly and sticks the DVD into the player, then sits down with a "thump", leaning back against their legs. He holds the remote out to Kairi, who is always guardian of it, and leans back against each of their legs. Riku's bare left foot is on his left side and Kairi's right foot on his right side. He pauses, then gets up and turns the lights off. "Makes it easier to see the movie," he explains sheepishly, feeling his cheeks heat up. The movie illuminates things, but not to the same extent, and he feels a bit relieved - it's harder to be embarrassed in darkness.

Kairi's hand goes to Sora's head, absently petting his scalp through the spikes. She smiles when she feels him butt his forehead against her hand, starting to scratch, gently. She's acutely aware of the heat of Riku against her thigh, Sora's heat against her leg, but for now it's nice just to feel this nervous, cuddly intimacy. She's a bit surprised when Riku brings his hand down to cautiously pat the top of Sora's head, but she should get used to it - if the three of them are going to be a… trio, then Riku and Sora will start touching each other regularly.

Sora feels the larger hand on his scalp, and he goes stiff for a moment, then relaxes, feeling Riku's hands comb through his spikes, albeit a bit nervously. As the movie goes on, he gets more and more relaxed, until he's climbing onto the bed with the other two, on Kairi's other side. During a lull in the action, he turns onto his side and reaches out to stroke Kairi's hair out of her eyes. His hand catches Riku's, and he blushes a bit and takes his hand, squeezing it. Sora squeezes it back, feeling tingles shoot up his arm. This is the first time he's ever… well, held hands with Riku like this.

Riku is blushing as well as he feels the tingles go up and down his own arm, but he and Sora have kinda-sorta talked about this, in a very, _very_ embarrassing conversation. But they're both willing to try… something. After all, they traveled across the worlds for each other. Of course, Riku being Riku, he has to initiate. With his hand only shaking a bit, he brings Sora's fingertips up to his mouth and kisses them, delicately. He sees the way Sora shivers at that, and he likes it, feeling the hardness in his pants twitch.

Sora timidly moves his hand to feel along Riku's face, pressing down on the tip of his nose with one finger gently. He moves his hand to cup Riku's cheek, feeling the soft skin under his hand. Riku does have soft skin. He can feel the beginnings of stubble under his palm, even as his index finger strokes under Riku's ear. He sits up, and Riku does the same thing.

Kairi seems to sense that something is about to happen, because she rolls onto her back, watching the two of them stare at each other uncomfortably. She clears her throat and bites her lip, suddenly aware of just how much her dress has hiked up around her hips. She looks from Sora's face to Riku's, then back at Sora's, and swallows loudly, breathing deep and quickly. This position makes her breasts look that much bigger, and she flushes at the realization.

Riku leans forward, one hand on Kairi's belly to keep his balance, and presses a nervous kiss against Sora's mouth. He pulls back, feeling more nervous and more turned on then he has ever felt in his life.

Sora is panting. He leans forward and kisses Riku again, harder this time, his hands tangling in Riku's hair and his mouth hungry against Riku's as he deepens the kiss. He's done this with Kairi a few times, this deep soul kissing, but never with Riku, and it's exhilarating. Riku's mouth tastes different from Kairi's, although Sora isn't sure what the "different" is. He lets go of Riku's hair and presses one hand to Kairi's belly, his fingers overlapping with Riku's.

Kairi takes each hand in her own and squeezes it. She swallows again and cautiously moves them up, just a bit, so that they're resting right under her breasts. She sees both of them look down at her, eyes wide and lips swollen. She takes a deep breath to gather her courage up, then says, "So, um, would you guys want to… have sex?"

Sora and Riku look at Kairi, then begin to laugh, leaning against each other and her. Kairi joins in, because it is a silly thing to say and it cuts the tension in the room.

Riku is the first to calm down, more or less. He brushes Kairi's hair out of her face, his fingers delicate against the soft skin. "Well, um, I'd like that but how would we do it?"

"Well, um, there's a few ways to… I mean…" Kairi trails off and sits up. To keep from babbling anymore, she grabs Riku's hair and kisses him, a hot, wet kiss full of tongue and teeth and trembling hands. It's a sloppy kiss, with bumped teeth and when they pull apart for air, they've both got drool on their chins.

Kairi leans back and turns her head towards Sora for a kiss, this one just as fumbling, but this time, she can feel Riku's hands on her sides, the insides of his wrists pressed against the sides of her breasts. Sora's hands are on her belly, pulling her closer. She can feel Riku's eyes staring at their mouths, the way her tongue is in his mouth and his tongue is in hers, and she shakes, because it feels so…strong. It feels awkward and clumsy, but at the same time it feels _right_. She realizes that she may lose her virginity tonight, and she vaguely surprised at how… not bothered she is by this. If they want it, they can have it.

Sora stops kissing Kairi, beginning to place slightly warm, wet, admittedly nervous kisses along the back of her neck and along her jaw. It sends little tingles across her skin, and it makes Kairi shiver and moan. Sora can taste her soap, faintly, and he's got a noseful of her hair and the lemon scented shampoo she uses, which sends a thrill to his groin. He takes her earlobe into his mouth, remembering the time he saw that in that porno that he borrowed from Wakka. He's rewarded by a moan, and she squirms to get closer to him, her back pressed against his front and her lower back pressed firmly against his erection.

Kairi makes a startled noise when she feels the thing pressing against her back, then blushes, because it's kinda to be expected, right? She reaches forward and cups Riku's hair, stroking his cheekbone with her thumb. "Hi," she whispers, and leans forward to kiss him again. The hand not on his cheek moves along his chest, to press flat against the slow, steady beat of his heart, feeling the hard nub of his nipple under her palm.

Riku moans quietly and kisses back, his hand moving from her side to her breast. He cups it, nervously, feeling her nipple go hard. He moves closer to her, shifting about until he's actually facing her, his knees pressed against hers, and squeezes her breast, a bit nervously. It's soft under his fingers, soft and warm and dense, and he squeezes it again, feeling the way Kairi squirms under him and liking it. He leans back a bit, to look at Kairi's face, and Sora's. Impulsively, he leans forward and kisses Sora again, right over Kairi's shoulder. It's slightly less clumsy then the last time, but he isn't expecting the warm mouth that begins to kiss and lick under his ear, and in his surprise, he bites Sora's tongue.

"Ow!" Sora jerks back, his hand going to his tongue. "Wazzat fer?" He gingerly checks for bleeding with one hand, the other arm still wrapped around Kairi's waist, the hand pressing down on her belly through the thin cotton of her dress.

"Sorry," Riku says sheepishly. He takes Kairi's hand and kisses the palm, pressing it against his cheek. He leans forward and kisses Sora on the mouth again, gently. He lets Kairi's hand drop off of his cheek, feeling it roam across his chest, then down. He gasps into Sora's mouth when her hand slides along his lower belly, but instead of going lower, it goes under his shirt, to rest on his bare skin. The skin shivers under her fingers, then he shivers, breaking his kiss with Sora to press warm, wet kisses from his jaw to his neck, although the angle is awkward and Kairi's shoulder is kinda pushing into his neck.

Kairi bites her lip, then leans forward and presses a dry kiss to Riku's jaw. He doesn't jump this time, and she nibbles along his jaw, then takes his earlobe into her mouth and sucks on it, hard. She's rewarded with his hips twitching, and she whimpers and arches against Sora.

Sora moans as well and releases Riku's mouth. He begins to kiss the back of Kairi's neck, then the side, then along the place where the strap of her dress was. When he kisses the spot where her neck meets her shoulder, she moans loudly, arching again. He begins to suck on the spot, hard, which makes her moan louder. He increases the suction, until….

"Ow!"

"Sorry!" Sora lets go of her, and makes a face when he sees the mark, which is somewhat visible from the illumination of the television, where the ignored movie is still playing. "Sorry, Kairi," he says again, and kisses the mark, gently. He likes the taste of her skin, he decides. She tastes like salt, mainly, and a bit like her soap, and it's a nice taste. A Kairi taste.

"It's okay. How bad is it?" Kairi tries to see the mark on her shoulder, with no luck.

Riku leans forward to see it, then kisses it as well, tasting Sora's saliva as well. It makes him shiver, a little bit. The combination of his two best friends. Only they're not just his two best friends, it seems. His… lovers? No, he doesn't like the way that sounds. He'll worry about names later. Instead, he wraps his arms around Kairi's waist and presses his hand against Sora's belly. "It isn't that bad," he whispers, then kisses her on the mouth again, while his hands begin to unbutton Sora's shirt, feeling the bare skin of his chest. He pushes the shirt off of Sora's shoulders, breaking his kiss with Kairi and starting another one with Sora, running his hands up and down Sora's bare sides.

Kairi, in turn, tugs Riku's shirt up and off, although she has to, regretfully, pull their kiss apart first. She likes seeing them kiss, she decides. But she _also_ likes the bare expanse of Riku's chest, and she explores it with her hands, lightly ghosting her palms along his belly and over his nipples. She shifts, opening her legs so that Riku can get closer to her. The skirt of her dress hikes up around her hips, and she blushes as her panties are brought into light. She bought them two days ago, specifically in planning today. They're… thin. Very thin. And red. They've got a lace pattern of roses or something, with bows over her hips. She bought them for tonight, and she's embarrassed as all hell, but judging by the dark spot at the crotch, she's also turned on as all hell.

Sora keeps kissing Riku, his eyes closed as he lets the sensations wash over him. He slide his hands down the front of Kairi's dress and cups her breasts, feeling the warm, heavy weight of them. He presses down on the nipples with his thumbs and kneads them with the rest of his hand, pressing his face into her neck. "You're pretty," he mumbles, and the buzz of his voice makes her giggle. He presses down on her nipple again, harder, feeling her shiver against him, then shifts, so that his legs are spread wide open and his erection is pressed against her back. It feels _good_, so good, if a bit confusing.

Kairi closes her eyes and moans, pressing against Sora. She twists Riku's hair around her fingers and pulls him close, kissing him on the mouth. Their noses bonk together and their teeth clack against each other, but she doesn't care, because the things that Sora is doing with his fingers make her want to kick and jerk and twitch, but she'd probably end up knocking someone out if she does that, so instead, she just kisses Riku and tugs on his hair, letting him tilt her head back onto Sora's shoulder to expose the column of her neck to Sora's warm mouth, which makes her even more jerky, her hips rocking against Riku's and Sora's.

Riku breaks their kiss, gasping. "Kairi, I…." He grabs her hand, which is roving across his belly, and presses it down flat. "I mean, if you don't want to I…."

"No, it's okay," Kairi says, and her face is bright pink, her breasts heaving and spilling over the top of her dress. "Unless… Sora, do you want to… do it?"

Sora blinks and lets go of her breasts, scrubbing his eyes with his fists in an attempt to clear his head a bit. "What is… it?" he asks, and he's still grinding up against her in an attempt to get more friction, not even thinking about it.

Kairi blushes harder. "In… me," she mumbles. "Go in, I mean, um…." She covers her face with both hands in an attempt to regain her composure, then begins to giggle. "Would it be okay if Riku was the first one who fucked me?" She has to giggle at the vulgarity, because she ordinarily doesn't swear, but it leaves her feeling at least somewhat more grown up, somewhat less silly.

Sora is grinning a bit as well. "I'd…" He swallows, his throat clicking. "I'd be okay with that." He blushes. "Do you think, next time, I could…." He trails off, realizing that he might have just put his foot in his mouth.

"Yeah, next time," Kairi says, blushing at the agreement that they're going to be doing something like this again. But they're already half naked on Sora's bed, so how much more embarrassing can it get? "Can I, um…." She indicates Riku's belt with one hand, then seems to remember that she's neglecting Sora. "What… could we do for you?" She looks over her shoulder at him.

"I dunno," Sora says. "I'm happy just watching you and making you happy." He gives them both a smile that is so sweet that something in Kairi's heart twitches, and she knows that Riku feels it too, because he makes a quiet noise, a whisper noise.

"Well, um, me 'n Kairi could… jerk you off?" Riku hates how his voice cracks when he says that, but he thinks that he's past embarrassment, because Sora's hands are reaching forward with Kairi's, closing over them, and the both of them are unbuckling his pants, although it's clumsy and fumbling, and there's something about the gesture that makes him moan again, feeling his cock twitch. He needs to get the condoms, but he can worry about that in a minute, because he wants to feel someone else's hand on his cock, for the first time.

"That sounds nice," Sora says, and he lets go of Kairi's hands to move to her breasts, because he's still a bit shy about the idea of touching Riku that intimately. He loves Riku, he knows that, but he isn't sure if he's entirely ready for that yet.

Kairi is enjoying the feel of Sora's hands on her breasts when she unzips Riku's pants, feeling how hard he his, hard and hot and heavy under her fingers. Her hands are shaking a tiny bit as she draws him out and strokes him, squeezing it. "Big," she says quietly, and maybe her voice is shaking a tiny bit, but she's never had anything inside of her larger than her own fingers before, and she isn't sure if it will fit or not.

Sora holds Kairi close, one of his hands moving down to rest on her bare inner thigh, the other staying on her breast, pinching the nipple between two fingers and tugging on it. She squirms when he does that, moaning quietly, and squirms when his mouth goes back to her shoulder.

The hand on Kairi's inner thigh is joined by Riku's. Sora's fingers hook under her the waistband and begin to tug them down, but Riku's hand cautiously cups her between the legs, feeling the stickiness against the palm of his hand. He's rewarded with a moan, and he squeezes her, gently, pressing the thin panties against her. Sora's hand joins Riku's, then lifts up and pauses over the waistband. "Um, is it okay if I…?" He taps the waistband, gently.

"If you…. Oh! Sure." Kairi squeezes Riku's cock again, feeling Sora's press against her back. It feels like it turns her on even more, because it's proof that he does love her, that he does find her attractive enough to fuck. It's a nice feeling, that makes her feel a tiny bit warmer. Oh, she knows that she doesn't have to be naked for him to love her, but it's nice to know that she has this effect on Sora - has this effect on both of them - when they have the same effect on her.

Sora slips his hand under her panties, cupping her. He's surprised at how wet she is, and how… thick the wetness feels under his fingers. He strokes along the lips of her slit with the tip of his finger, then, emboldened by the way she whimpers, slides his fingers between them. His thumb searches out the little nub that he's read about and heard about from Tidus and Wakka, and he knows he's found it when Kairi jerks against him, pressing her face into his neck and letting go of Riku's cock to grasp his shoulders, because she needs something to hold on to. She's making noise, she knows - sobbing, moaning, because even though Sora's hands are kind of clumsy, it feels so _good_, and she's felt better when she does it herself, true, but it's also the fact that it's Sora, who carried her beating heart next to his, that leaves her so… reactive.

"I'm going to… come soon," she mumbles into the skin of Sora's neck, beginning to wriggle out of her panties. When they're on one ankle, she gapes her legs open and bites her lip, embarrassed at how bold she's being and too turned on to care. "Please?" Sora's fingers are still working, and they're driving her closer and closer. It will be soon, between the stimulation and the fact that she's been so on edge for such a long time.

Riku flushes as well, and she can feel Sora take a deep breath, feel the hot air rush against her ear. Riku reaches between them and slides his fingers under Sora's. He finds what he thinks is the proper place and slips his finger in, only to be stopped by Kairi's hand grabbing his wrist with a pained expression.

"No. Ow, no, not there." She takes his hand in her own and finds her entrance, pressing his hand against it. She moans when he slips his finger into her, squeezing down on him and curling her toes. She lets go of his hand and sits up a bit, just enough to be able to kiss Sora. Her hands are grabbing on to Sora's arm, her fingers leaving wet smears. "There," she manages.

"Okay," Riku manages, shifting in an attempt to find a proper way to actually get that angle. "Could you… lie down, please? It'll be easier, I mean."

"Hold on," Sora says, and he squirms out from under Kairi. He sits with his legs wide open, his back against the wall, and it gives Kairi room to lie back, while he can still touch her. "Is that better?" He's fiddling with his zipper, and when he sees Riku's eyes on his hand, he blushes, then unzips, pulling his cock out. It presses against his belly.

"Yeah," Kairi says, and she lies back, gaping her legs open. She sits bolt upright a second later, though, nearly hitting her head on Sora's chin. "Condoms! You need to be wearing a condom!" She remembers the lectures from sex ed - always wear a condom, or you'll get pregnant and die. Well, actually, that was the impression that she had taken away with her, not their exact words. It wasn't until she had a whole long talk with Selphie that she'd learned the actual truth.

"Hold on," Sora says, and he gets up, walking a bit awkwardly as his erection sticks out from the top of his pants. He kicks them off with his boxers, blushing a bit, and some distant part of him notes that the DVD is over as he passes by the television to go to his dresser and fish out the condom that he's been storing there for who knows how long. He hurries back, sitting down with his legs wide open and his back to the wall. He lets Kairi lean back against him, his arms wrapped around her middle, and nuzzles the back of her neck, smelling her scent of sweat and girl and, well, Kairi.

Riku's hands are shaking so hard that he has trouble opening the condom packet, but he finally manages to, and he quickly unrolls the condom and puts it on. He makes a thinking face, seeing the angle that Kairi is at, and bites his lip as he tries to figure out a way that he can enter her while still having her lean against Sora, because he wants to see Sora's face, because Sora is a part of this, too.

"What's the matter?" Kairi's voice is dozy as Sora's fingers pluck at her nipples.

"Could you maybe put a pillow under your butt? So I can, uh, reach better." Riku blushes at that, but Sora seems to think it's a good idea, because he grabs a discarded pillow.

Kairi gets the picture and sits up, lifting herself up on her knees, then settling back down on the pillow. She leans back against Sora again, gaping her legs, and blushes, biting her lip. "I'm ready," she says, and she's pretty sure she's telling the truth. She feels Sora's hand leave her clit, and she looks up at Riku's face as he comes closer, his knees on either side of her hips and his cock brushing against her belly.

"Okay," Riku says, and his voice cracks. He finds the place where his fingers were a few minutes before and slides himself into her, his forehead pressed against hers.

Kairi grunts when she feels him slide into her, closing her eyes tightly and curling her toes. It's full, more than she's ever had before, and she squeezes down on it, trying to will her body to relax. Sora's mouth on the back of her neck helps, his fingers on her nipples. Riku's hair is pattering against her shoulders and his breath is hot against her cheek as he pants loudly, holding on to her shoulders.

Riku gasps and shudders, going completely stiff, then sagging against her. He feels the sweet fire race through his whole body, taking his brain with it, and he moans as he feels his mind melt out of his cock for a few seconds as he comes. Then he blushes harder because he just… and in only….

"I'm so sorry," he stutters, and pulls out, wanting the bed to just swallow him. "I usually last longer, I don't know what - Mmph." He's interrupted by Kairi grabbing his hair and kissing him again, her mouth warm and wet and reassuring. When she lets him go, Sora takes a turn, and already he can tell their kisses apart - Kairi's are a bit firmer, a bit more insistent.

"It's okay," Kairi tells him quietly. "We can do it again, if you wanna. When you're… recovered." She nuzzles his cheek. "Could you and Sora maybe…" She blushes. "Could you help me… please? To… y'know." She blushes again.

"Okay," Riku agrees, smiling somewhat sheepishly. He leans forward to kiss her, but instead of kissing her lips, he goes to her shoulder, the unmarked one, and begins to kiss and suck at it. He moves down, from her shoulder to the hollow of her throat, to under her chin, to the place where her breast meets her chest. "Um, is it okay if I….?" He feels silly for asking, but it feels like the right thing to say.

"Yeah," Kairi says, leaning back against Sora. She can feel Sora's fingers move down her body, pausing to tug on her nipple again (and getting his arm kissed by Riku), then ghosts along her belly, slipping one finger into her navel. She squirms, then moans as Sora's smart fingers go back to her clit, carefully rotating and pressing down on it, making her thrash and moan as she feels her orgasm get closer. She grabs his wrist, pausing. "You haven't… I mean…."

"Well, um, if you want to…." Sora trails off, blushing. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Kairi grins a bit in spite of herself. It's a very Sora thing to say. She reaches down and around, and her hand knocks into Riku's. They both wrap their hands around Sora's cock, Kairi's smaller and slightly less calloused underneath Riku's bigger one. They both stroke in something approaching tandem, although they're also a bit off, because Riku is busy concentrating on Kairi's breasts, sucking and kissing each nipple in time. He likes the way she squirms and writhes under him, likes the way her hips jerk up every time Sora's fingers brush over her clit.

Sora gasps and presses his face into Kairi's neck, feeling himself teeter over the very edge of orgasm. He takes his own hand, closing it around each of theirs to show how he wants it to be, and jerks his hips as the tight grip of both of their hands finally - finally - sends him over the edge. He goes stiff all over and gasps as he comes, spitting come over all of their hands. He sags against Kairi, pressing his sweaty face into her even sweatier neck, her hair sticking to his face. He feels her start to surge under him and presses down on her clit, hard.

Kairi comes with a squeal, then goes still, holding on tightly to Sora's arm and Riku's hair. When she goes limp, she's smiling in a dopy kind of way. "Thanks," she says quietly, kissing Riku, then Sora on the mouth.

"I'm sorry I… y'know, so quickly." Riku stretches, feeling slightly less self conscious.

"Don't worry about it," Kairi says, and yawns again.

"What she said," Sora says, and he kisses the top of Kairi's head. Then he makes a face, feeling his come, which is already starting to get gummy and sticky. "I should've worn a condom, it would've saved a mess."

Riku shrugs and sits up. "Where is that thing?" He asks, feeling around for it. Now that he thinks about it, he doesn't remember taking it off.

Kairi gets a slightly panicked expression. She pats around the bed, but no dice. With a worried expression, she reaches between her legs and fishes around. She pulls the condom out from inside of her and looks at it. Then she looks at both of the boys… both of _her_ boys.

There is about five seconds of silence. Then the three of them all burst out laughing, and the awkward moment is broken.

Riku takes the condom and ties it in a knot, dropping it in the trash. He comes back to the bed, seeing the two lounging together, and he has to grin as he climbs in with them. As awkward as things can be, at the end of it all, they're still Sora and Riku and Kairi, and for people who've traveled across the worlds for each other, awkwardness is nothing at all.


End file.
